


Dodecaedro - Versão ShinoKiba

by kalinebogard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Lasombra, M/M, Omega Verse, Soulmates, Vampire Shino, omega kiba
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Aburame Shino é um dos últimos grandes mestres que ainda caminham sobre a terra.Ele assistiu eventos históricos memoráveis, acompanhou a humanidade atingir o auge e decair nas mãos de demônios. E sempre se manteve neutro na guerra.Um dia, quando seu território é profanado por invasores, Shino descobre que a ousadia serviu como camuflagem para algo que jamais sonhou encontrar.Dodecaedro.





	1. Quando um Ômega chama

Não uma testemunha, não um expectador,  
mas a prova de tudo o que aconteceu  
Aburame Shino não saberia nomear o que sentia enquanto avançava para o limiar de sua propriedade. Quanto tempo se passou desde que experimentou algo além da indiferença que consumia seus dias? Décadas? Com certeza. Talvez um século ou mais.  
O bastante para atiçar sua curiosidade e tirá-lo de dentro da mansão em que vivia, fazê-lo caminhar pelo campo a se perder de vista, dispensando até mesmo a companhia de servos. Não havia necessidade.  
Só havia o aborrecimento.  
Livrar-se de pragas era sempre incômodo.  
Um incômodo que desaparecera no decorrer dos anos, afinal; a maior praga de todas estava ocupada lutando pela sobrevivência. A humanidade agonizava, perigosamente perto da extinção graças aos inimigos sobrenaturais que inundaram a terra quando o inferno abriu seus portões.  
Shino já acompanhava a derrocada dos homens muito antes que ela sequer começasse. Já caminhava por aquelas planícies, camuflado nas sombras, pouco interessado no desfecho final, pois não era algo que o afetasse.  
Humanidade ou demais criaturas das trevas; ambos, a essa altura, já o entendiam como neutro e imparcial na guerra. Pior ainda, o sabiam alguém a quem não desafiar. Um dos últimos grandes mestres, tão poderoso que nem orlas centenárias de demônios arriscavam pisar em seu território.  
E, mesmo assim, ali estava ele indo eliminar as pragas que ousaram desrespeitar a paz em que vivia.  
Saiu da Mansão ao raiar do sol. Ao contrário do que diziam as lendas, a luz do dia não o afetava, não causava o menor achaque. Vampiros, os puro-sangue como ele, eram basicamente imbatíveis. Sem falhas, sem pontos fracos, exceto por uma única fraqueza...  
Que não vinha ao caso ali.  
Escolheu caminhar como há muito não fazia. Abriu mão de cavalgar o belo alazão, um dentre tantos que teve naquilo que chamava de vida, e andou por si só. Atravessou o campo florido, reflexo da primavera que perdurava naquele terreno encantado; passou pelo riacho que dividia a propriedade em duas margens. Chegou à floresta que funcionava como alerta e barreira, circulando a leste e norte, até encontrar-se com o paredão de rocha natural, alvo do interesse de Aburame Shino.  
O muro de pedra seguia como um guardião gigante e intransponível. Abraçava suas terras como sentinela que nunca adormece e foi um dos motivos pelo qual escolheu erguer sua casa ali, tendo a proteção natural que seguia por milhas a oeste.  
A noite caia quando chegou ao muro rochoso. Assim era seu domínio, grande como um feudo, embora abrigasse apenas a ele e uns poucos serviçais.  
Os olhos de acuidade sobrenatural venceram a barreira dos óculos de sol, medida que usava para ajudar a controlar seu poder sombrio, e analisaram o terreno por entre as árvores. Encontrou fácil o rastro de pegadas. Não apenas de uma ou duas pessoas. Havia no mínimo quatro invasores.  
Quatro temerários desconhecidos que estavam vivendo em suas terras. Usufruindo de suas posses sem permissão.  
A ira veio e a controlou.  
Não era bom se irritar. Não depois de mais de um século envolto em pura indiferença. Precisava reconhecer a coragem daqueles humanos, claro. Macularam sua morada mesmo sabendo que ali vivia um dos grandes mestres de um mundo pós apocalíptico, capaz de elimina-los com menos do que um estalar de dedos.  
Coragem e insensatez, gêmeas que vivem de mãos dadas e guiam a um único desfecho imaginável.  
Seguiu o rastro de pegadas sem pressa. Eram de tamanhos bem diferentes. Talvez pertencessem a adultos e crianças, sem dúvidas.  
Crianças.  
Prometeu-se mostrar indulgência e eliminar os pequeninos sem grande sofrimento. Por mais frio que fosse seu coração, algo de humanitário o fazia ser mais suave com crianças, aqueles seres tomados de inocência, ainda protegidos da maldade mundana.  
Assim chegou à entrada de uma caverna. As pegadas iam e vinham da passagem escurecida, prova de que elegeram aquele lugar para fazer de abrigo. Shino deduziu que moravam ali as escondidas, certamente desde que sentiu a profanação de suas barreiras magicas, algumas noites atrás.  
Pragas. Verdadeiras pragas.  
Sem perder mais tempo entrou na caverna.  
Estava escuro, mas os olhos enxergavam perfeitamente bem. Era uma das dádivas de sua espécie. Então sentiu o cheiro.  
— Maldição.  
Não era cheiro humano. Era algo pior: shifters. A espécie que se proliferava quase em igual número ao da raça humana, que também lutava contra a extinção, alvo do ataque de demônios tanto quanto os rivais.  
Shifters eram mais fortes, rápidos e longives do que humanos. Pra Shino não fazia a menor diferença.  
Agora ouvia os sons. Vozes. Algum riso. Suspirou. Pobres criaturas, mal sabiam o quão perto estava o fim.  
A caverna fez uma breve curva para a esquerda e deu vazão a uma espécie de câmera natural: um espaço ovalar e amplo, com teto mais baixo do que o corredor até então, ainda que alto o bastante para Shino entrar ali sem precisar reclinar as costas.  
Naquela toca subterrânea fora acesa uma pequena fogueira. Ao redor dela três filhotes se aqueciam, dois pequenos machos e uma fêmea. A menina cabeceava de sono, apesar de não ser noite avançada. Um dos meninos ria baixinho de algo, enquanto o outro parecia entediado.  
Ao fundo alguns cobertores se tornaram improvisados colchoes, uma grande mochila estava apoiada na parede de pedra. Sobre o fogo, uma velha e amaçada panela de alumínio cozinhava algo mais denso do que água. Parecia ser sopa, mas não despertou interesse de Shino. Seu plano era acabar logo a desagradável tarefa de extermínio e voltar para a paz da mansão.  
Já saciou a curiosidade. Deu uma boa olhada nos insolentes que invadiram seu território. Agora podia retornar à calmaria em que mergulhara por escolha própria.  
Ou foi o que pensou.  
Pois o aroma o atingiu. O cheiro... não daquelas crianças, mas que as envolvia, as impregnava como um manto.  
— Dodecaedro... — sussurrou sem que pudesse evitar.  
Isso denunciou sua presença. Os filhotes olharam em sua direção, o pequeno Beta de cabelos loiros agindo mais rápido que os outros ao pôr-se de pé em uma postura defensiva. O outro Beta o imitou, pareciam preocupados com a companheira fêmea.  
Um vampiro puro sangue é sinônimo de poder inigualável. Sentidos ampliados, força incalculável. Cada pequeno detalhe que se somava e resultava na máquina de matar perfeita. Nem o projetil disparado de uma arma de fogo poderia surpreendê-lo. Se esquivaria sem dificuldades.  
Graças a isso intuiu o ataque traiçoeiro, nítida intenção agressiva precedendo o ato. Sentiu mais do que qualquer coisa, a pedra descrever um arco veloz no ar e o atingir na têmpora, vinda do corredor que ligava a câmera ao exterior. Acertou perto o bastante para quase derrubar os óculos de sol, mas sequer arranhou a pele de alabastro.  
— Afaste-se deles! — a ordem veio num tom agressivo, selvagem. E pontuado de medo.  
Shino virou-se lentamente naquela direção e encarou o quarto shifter. Um adulto, ou algo perto disso, um jovem que parecia ter entre quinze e dezesseis anos. Um ômega. De rebeldes cabeços castanhos, curtos e repicados. Os olhos eram de íris singular, mais próximos da herança animal do que humana. Triângulos gêmeos marcavam as faces em vermelho.  
Ali estava a fonte daquele aroma que capturou envolvendo os filhotes.  
Depois de todos aqueles séculos...  
Quando se acreditou livre do fardo destinado à sua raça...  
Shino o encontrava.  
Dodecaedro.  
O garoto tinha outra pedra na mão. E a ergueu depressa na intenção de atacar o vampiro novamente. Dentro da câmara alguém chorava, muito certamente a garotinha. Mas isso não importava, não realmente.  
As engrenagens que começaram a girar quando Aburame Shino foi lançado no inferno daquela maldição finalmente se encaixaram. Ele atravessou eras, testemunhou a raça humana florescer e alcançar seu auge. Foi mais do que uma silenciosa testemunha. Foi menos do que um dos atores que encenam o drama no palco da evolução.  
Shino era a testemunha, a prova de tudo o que aconteceu. Um dos pouquíssimos que continuavam vivos após o Advento Final, nome dado ao dia em que o mal vomitou seus demônios no mundo externo e clamou a terra como o sexto inferno.  
Entendeu porque se incomodou tanto com a invasão. Porque precisou verificar com os próprios olhos ao invés de enviar um dos serviçais. O chamado da Fortuna era forte demais para negá-lo ou driblá-lo.  
O começo sempre atrai o fim.  
Alpha sempre clama o Ômega.  
Vampiros representam as trevas, o sombrio, a morte. Dodecaedros eram festejados como Flores da Vida.  
Shino desviou fácil do segundo ataque. Apenas moveu a cabeça de leve para o lado, e a pedra desenhou uma parábola invisível no ar e atingiu o solo sem grandes efeitos.  
Precisava pensar no que aquele encontro representava. E no significaria dali para frente. Silenciosamente convocou as sombras. Era um Lasombra, Clã de vampiros que manipulava as trevas como uma ferramenta de ataque e defesa.  
A escuridão inundou a caverna, tal qual a onda incontrolável de um maremoto. Foi violento e indefensável, conquanto não mortal. Obliterou qualquer resquício de luz no local, enrolando-se nos shifters como uma mortalha que roubou-lhes a consciência.  
Durou menos de um segundo. Então evaporou-se e tudo voltou ao que era antes. Exceto pelos quatro invasores sorrateiros, agora caídos ao chão, vencidos pelo ataque silente do vampiro ancestral. Sem sentidos e indefesos. Ou era o que parecia, afinal, Aburame Shino era um dos monstros mais poderosos que ainda caminhava pela face da Terra. E totalmente incapaz de ferir uma daquelas pessoas.  
Dodecaedro.


	2. e o Alpha atende

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duas observações:
> 
> Nunca fui boa com o POV do Shino. E eu tentei fazer essa fic sob o ponto de vista dele, daí ficou meio estranho.
> 
> Acho que se eu tivesse feito do POV do Kiba teria ficado melhor, mas não adianta chorar pelo leite derrado xD Eu tinha que pelo menos tentar, como um desafio pessoal.
> 
> E tem uma referencia a Stephen Kign aí... bem levinha, mas tem ♥
> 
> Boa leitura!

_Medida. Grandeza. Proporção.  
Obstáculo. Barreira.  
tempo..._

A vista da janela era agradável. Nunca teria apreciado assim antes. Mas antes não havia Dodecaedro.  
Shino expeliu ar pelo nariz com um chiado. Gesto meramente ilustrativo. Não precisava respirar, oxigênio em seus pulmões não fazia a menor diferença. Conquanto certos gestos de contrariedade precisavam de tais alegorias apreendidas dos humanos.  
Os pensamentos distraídos foram cortados graças ao movimento lento e preguiçoso sobre a cama.  
Estava em um dos melhores quartos da mansão. Senão o melhor. Não apenas a vista era agradável, mas proporcionava um cômodo arejado e bem iluminado. A cama era modelo antigo, de um tempo em que os móveis humanos eram construídos para durar muito, muito tempo se fossem bem cuidados. A peça de madeira maciça, ostentava quatro pilares estilo dossel e seda. Muita seda confeccionada ali em sua propriedade.  
Os olhos por trás das lentes escuras fixaram-se no garoto deitado em meio ao tecido macio, quase desaparecido entre tanta brandura. Ouviu um suspiro que pareceu satisfeito e contrariado ao mesmo tempo. Interessante.  
Enviou uma ordem mental para os servos, para que trouxessem o desjejum o quanto antes.  
Seu... hóspede despertava, relutante naquela luta inconsciente entre o acordar e o aconchego caloroso do colchão. Algo que durou breves segundos, pois o Ômega logo abriu os olhos.  
Shino sentiu traços de surpresa tomarem o ambiente. E então tensão, a medida em que o garoto sentava-se na cama, observando ao redor até que as íris de formato incomum se detivessem na figura parada ao lado da grande janela cujos vidros estavam fechados. O rosto empalideceu, as mãos crisparam-se segurando firme no lençol de seda. A postura era clássica: ele estava pronto para lutar ou fugir. Ou ao menos tentar. O que Shino notou refletido no olhar assustado evidenciou a triste realidade: tão jovem e tão experiente em avaliar quando frente a frente com o perigo, com um pretenso inimigo. Quantas dificuldades aquele Ômega enfrentou para chegar a esse ponto? O vampiro imaginava a resposta...  
— Bom dia — Shino soou divertido.  
O Ômega não se comprometeu. Shino podia ouvir o coração disparado batendo forte contra o peito, o cheiro do medo que se espalhou e lhe trouxe contrariedade. Preferia muito mais o aroma de morangos.  
— Qual o seu... — Shino começou a questão, apenas para ser interrompido.  
— Onde estão os filhotes? — a pergunta veio agressiva, uma técnica desesperada para mascarar o medo.  
Shino quase rosnou. Quase. Uma reação pouco civilizada, ligada direto à face animalesca de seu legado demoníaco. O tom de voz daquele Ômega... passado o choque da descoberta, era tão peculiar. O atingiu no amago, provocou a parte Alpha inerente a todo vampiro puro-sangue. Trouxe a tona algo que jamais sentiu antes, em sua existência milenar, ancestral.  
Algo mundano, profano, lascivo.  
— Estão bem — o vampiro respondeu sobrepujando a sensação de embotamento que dominou seu raciocínio. Era, dentre seus irmãos, o mais controlado e cordato de todos. Não era um Ômega cheirando a leite que mudaria sua postura. Nem mesmo o reconhecendo como Dodecaedro — Devo reconhecer sua coragem em invadir meus domínios. O que esperava encontrar aqui?  
O Ômega não respondeu.  
Por alguns segundos ficaram se encarando, em um silêncio carregado. Havia receio minando em ondas e desconfiança. Mas o momento de tensão foi quebrado por batidas na porta. Shino deu permissão através do elo mental que mantinha com seus servos e um rapaz entrou no quarto empurrando uma espécie de carrinho de refeições sobre quatro rodas, feito todo em madeira. O levou até a beira da cama dossel e saiu tão silencioso quanto chegou.  
Aburame Shino divertiu-se ao ver o Ômega arregalar os olhos surpreso, admirando a refeição que havia no carrinho: grandes bifes ao ponto, de carne tenra e macia, mingau de arroz e pão recém assado. Foi perceptível o movimento da garganta do garoto quando ele engoliu saliva, instigado pelo cheiro apetitoso.  
— Peço desculpas pela simplicidade do café da manhã. Há muito tempo não recebo um hóspede em minha casa — Shino virou-se de vez, de modo a encarar o ainda desconhecido. Não disse nenhuma mentira. Precisou mobilizar seus servos para conseguir comida, a carne foi o mais fácil, já que tinha animais na propriedade. Mas o pão e o arroz... — Sou Aburame Shino, senhor desse território. Como você se chama?  
Era mera questão de formalidade. As crianças já tinham lhe dito o nome do Ômega.  
— Kiba. Meu nome é Kiba — apresentou-se sem fazer o menor gesto no sentido de comer. O cheiro agradável era quase doloroso. Estava diante de comida quente, fresca. Limpa. Comida de verdade, não restos, nem um paliativo para enganar a fome. Mas ainda assim, não conseguiu se mover — Os filhotes...?  
Sua prioridade era saber da segurança de seus pequeninos.  
Shino estreitou os olhos por trás dos óculos escuros. Conjurou uma tênue amostra das trevas, que se espalharam pelo ambiente e mudaram a densidade do ar.  
— Coma — ordenou usando um de seus poderes. Fascinação, feitiço Lasombra inescapável para qualquer pessoa. E que não teve efeito algum em Kiba, que meneou a cabeça recusando a oferta.  
Dodecaedro.  
Shino suspirou de leve. Sabia desde o começo. Pouquíssimos poderes surtiam efeito em um Dodecaedro. Mas não custava tentar, não é?  
— Você... hum... você não me matou. Por enquanto sou grato por isso. E não matou os filhotes... eu... caralho. Não esperava isso, sabe? Acabar conversando com o mestre. Você é o mestre daqui mesmo? Claro que é... posso meio que sentir isso. É fodido de esquisito e... hum... — o que ele podia fazer?! Como se comportar na frente de uma criatura que podia matá-lo como se fosse mais frágil que uma formiga? As crianças estavam bem de acordo com o pretenso monstro. Mas eram reféns ali, não? Qual a intenção de um ser tão antigo, cujas lendas davam ênfase ao poder dantesco, em matê-los vivos? E colocá-lo em um quarto tão... agradável? E a comida? Kiba era pura confusão e incapaz de disfarçar.  
Shino perdeu-se nas reações adversas. Onde estava o pânico? Imaginou que sua presença causaria muito mais medo do que aquela espécie de embolia conformada. E a resposta à sua dúvida veio em seguida, quando Kiba acertou um soquinho na mão espalmada, causando um suave som estalado. O rosto iluminou-se e ele sorriu.  
— Entendi! Isso é um pesadelo! Claro!  
Shino ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso com a dedução inesperada.  
— Não, não é um sonho.  
O garoto fez um gesto descontraído, como se não fosse grande coisa.  
— Eu... hum... morri na caverna? Isso é uma espécie de... algo após a morte? Eu viajei com um grupo de shifters que acreditava em Danação e recompensa eterna. Sempre achei besteira, mas... aqui é a clareira no fim do caminho?  
— Não. Eu não matei você na caverna. Nem os filhotes — Shino garantiu com um quê de diversão na voz.  
O Ômega o mirou. Na face, uma expressão insondável, apesar de aquele cheiro de medo e auto-defesa voltar a se propagar pelo comodo, camuflado em um tentador cheiro de morango. Novamente atingindo Shino com lascívia nunca sentida antes.  
— Porra, cara! O que é isso? — a questão veio num tom agudo que revelou um pouco do pânico.  
— Vou explicar tudo. Apenas se alimente.  
— Os três... — Kiba voltou a insistir no que mais lhe preocupava.  
— Estão bem. Eu nunca machucaria preciosas moedas de troca — disse algo que arrepiou seu visitante não convidado.  
Kiba mexeu-se inquieto na cama.  
— Troca? — repetiu baixinho. Não devia ter esperado nada diferente. O mundo era assim, não? Arriscou tudo naquela invasão e pagaria o preço por isso. A prioridade era garantir a segurança dos pequeninos.  
— Sim, primeiro quero que se alimente. Depois o levarei até os filhotes.  
Assistiu o garoto hesitar por meio segundo antes de pegar um dos pães e levá-lo aos lábios mordendo um naco considerável da massa assada. Não foi um gesto natural de quem deseja saciar a fome. Não houve prazer nas mordidas vorazes. Aburame Shino percebeu que era apenas obediência à sua ordem. Não porque Kiba estivesse sob efeito de algum poder, era apenas vontade de reencontrar o pequeno Pack.  
Suspirou.  
— Pare, não precisa fazer isso.  
Encontrar Dodecaedro nunca esteve nos planos. Assim como nunca foi de sua natureza ter facilidade de comunicação. Dentro de si nasceu um forte desejo de fazer tudo certo, de conquistar a confiança do Ômega que o destino lhe trouxe. Por isso arrumou o melhor quarto, trouxe a melhor comida ainda que arrumada as pressas.  
Obviamente alguém vindo do mundo lá fora não podia aceitar aquelas oferendas sem desconfiar do gesto de boa vontade. E tal gesto vinha de um dos grandes mestres, cuja fama negativa ia aquém do continente em que viviam.  
Via que o garoto estava assustado, preocupado. E sem saber como reagir. Assim como o próprio Shino. Quantos encontros como aquele aconteciam no mundo?  
Alguns, a resposta flutuou na mente do vampiro. Sabia que seus irmãos no extremo oeste conseguiram encontrar alguns Dodecaedros no decorrer daqueles anos. Que senso de humor distorcido era aquele que a vida lhe dirigia? Tantos anos... tantos séculos passados... acreditou que não fazia parte de sua sina conhecer seu Dodecaedro.  
Mas o tempo, como veio descobrir, não era simples medida de grandeza. Era o maior obstáculo que devia superar. Esperar até o dia certo, na época certa, carregando nos ombros horas o suficiente para ver toda uma raça ascender e decair. Trazendo experiências o bastante para mil vidas humanas.  
Nenhuma delas o preparando para o que enfrentava, pois estar frente a frente com Dodecaedro era algo único. Inigualável. Pudera estar assim, tão perdido.  
— Venha comigo. Vou levá-lo aos filhotes. Podemos conversar melhor depois — na verdade, teriam todo o tempo que restava ao mundo.  
Kiba respirou fundo, aliviado. Afastou o lençol macio e pôs-se de pé sem dificuldades, não estava ferido como comprovou aturdido. Depois de um ataque da grandeza do que ocorreu na caverna era de se esperar ao menos um arranhão, não? E aquela roupa que o cobria? Trajes leves, do mesmo material das cobertas! Tão delicado e suave...  
Não podia saber que era seda, material raríssimo nos dias atuais. Algo que existiu muito antes de o Grande Advento ocorrer e desapareceu da face da Terra exceto por raras exceções.  
Aburame Shino tinha em seu território valiosas heranças de uma época perdida, quando a humanidade estava em seu ápice. Praticavam a sericultura, podendo tecer seda da melhor qualidade. O oviário de bom tamanho fornecia lã. Assim como outros animais fundamentais para a manutenção da vida.  
Por que fez isso? Shino acreditou que ter algo para distrair a mente de seus serviçais era importante. Afinal de contas, nenhum deles necessitava de nada além de sua vitae para sobreviver. Agora não tinha mais tanta certeza disso.  
Talvez intuísse que um dia encontraria Dodecaedro. E que ele precisaria de todas aquelas coisas.  
— As histórias pintam você como um monstro, sabe? — a voz de Kiba clamou a atenção de Shino — Vim pra cá com o cu na mão, mas arrisquei. Talvez a gente ache um jeito de resolver isso, não? Eu sinto muito invadir seu território. Foi por desespero! Você parece razoável e...  
— Não, eu não sou — Shino cortou a declaração desregrada, fazendo o Ômega paralisar-se no lugar — Mas acertou em um ponto. Vamos resolver isso, com certeza. Vocês invadiram minhas terras por vontade própria e aqui ficarão. Os termos para essa estadia serão negociados em breve, as crianças são o ponto que estão em jogo. Cabe a você tornar tudo agradável ou não.  
Enquanto ia falando, o homem se aproximou de Kiba, que só pôde observá-lo em expectativa pontuada de tensão e receio. Parou a investida apenas ao invadir o espaço pessoal alheio, momento que escolheu para erguer a mão e tocar o rosto amorenado, deslizando-a de leve até que os dedos grandes o prendessem pela nuca. Os olhos fixos um no outro, sondando, espiando, buscando respostas de questões que ainda eram confusas, muitas sequer pronunciadas. Respostas que não dependiam somente de palavras, que se revolviam inquietas em algo além da consciência.  
— Você é meu Dodecaedro. Seu castigo é ficar comigo pelo resto da eternidade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hohohohoh Shino não é nem um pouco razoavel. Vai usar chantagem sim ou com certeza?
> 
> O próximo é o último! Depois tem um epílogo ♥


	3. Destinos se unem e Trazem Novos Caminhos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> E não é que eu encaixei um POV do Kiba ali? Não tem jeito, amo demais esse pestinha pra não colocar um minimo dos sentimentos dele no texto. Huahsauhsua perdão senhor, por minha existência medíocre.
> 
> Gente... esse é o último! Semana que vem finalizo com o epílogo (que já está digitado)
> 
> Boa leitura ♥

_Troca equivalente dispensa juros,  
o preço já foi pago muitas, muitas vezes._

— Você é meu Dodecaedro. Seu castigo é ficar comigo pelo resto da eternidade.   
\---  
— Do... o quê é isso? — Kiba perguntou sem conseguir desviar a mirada, enlaçado pelas íris detrás da barreira dos óculos.  
Qual resposta Aburame Shino deveria oferecer? Explicar que dodecaedro era considerado o mais soberano e harmonioso dentre os sólidos geométricos? Ou recorrer a Platão e contar como o aclamado filósofo usou a perfeição dodecaédrica para explicar o próprio Universo? Quem sabe ainda, contar sobre a extinta explicação da raça humana para clarificar a questão: Dodecaedro era o nome vampírico para “Almas Gêmeas”.  
— Vou te explicar — Shino afastou-se, encerrando o contato e o assunto — Teremos muito tempo para isso.  
O Ômega balançou a cabeça de leve, confuso. Tinha acabado de ser vítima de algum truque do dono daquele território? A intuição disse que não. Seu lado animal vinha reagindo de um modo engraçado desde que decidiu arriscar a investida temerária. Só conseguia manter tanta calma graças à essa mesma parte irracional, que interferia de modo incisivo em suas ações, como nunca aconteceu antes. Até segundos atrás Kiba acreditou que fosse simples conformismo, ele apostou alto e perdeu. Rifou a vida e precisava lidar com as consequências. Lutaria se fosse preciso, mas precisava ter certeza sobre a segurança dos filhotes antes de arriscar qualquer gesto em retaliação. Ele nasceu com uma veia impulsiva, era do tipo que age antes e pensa depois. E aprendeu com a vida que essa postura nunca trazia nada equivalente, fosse bônus ou ônus. Via de regra, impulsividade custava caro, cobrava juros. Kiba já havia pagado alto demais e aprendeu a lição. Seguir a maré podia protegê-lo de sentir muita, muita dor.  
Shino não disse mais nada, apenas saiu do quarto sabendo que seria seguido. E foi. Em alguns segundos captou a presença dois passos atrás de si. Precaução e receio vinham em ondas leves, somadas com curiosidade; entregues a si envoltas em um agradável e tentador aroma de morangos.  
O convite.  
Lascívia.  
Compreendeu os rumores que vinham do oeste, sobre o grupo de Puro-Sangues construindo um abrigo seguro para os Dodecaedros que encontravam. Aqueles vampiros experimentaram a vida humana uma vez. Já conheciam sensações estonteantes como as que atingiam Shino naquela breve interação.  
Para ele, tudo era extremamente novo e desafiador.   
Em silêncio saíram do quarto. Houve uma leve exclamação de surpresa vinda do shifter, ao se deparar com o longo corredor, ladeado por várias outras portas. A mansão tinha três pisos, aquele era o segundo deles. Toda a construção somava traços de estilo clássico, barroco e gótico; acumulando detalhes que agradavam Shino. Nada traziam do período contemporâneo, fato que se mostrou acertado quando a humanidade caiu e levou consigo mordomias como energia elétrica.  
O espaço era arejado e claro, graças ao grande vitral que dominava o final do corredor e trazia o remonte de um quadro angelical. Impressionou Kiba, que perdeu alguns segundo admirando a arte que nunca viu igual antes.  
Shino não esperou. Seguiu em frente, pois o garoto teria a chance de admirar tudo o que desejasse pelo tempo que fosse necessário. A estada dele ali não seria nada menos do que eterna.  
O corredor levava a uma ampla escadaria dupla, com degraus recobertos por uma tapeçaria que parecia preta, apenas ao observar de perto se notava que o tom era causado por uma ilusão de óptica, graças a infinitos arabescos negros bordados sobre um fundo prateado. A peça dava acesso a um salão ovalar duas vezes maior do que o quarto em que Kiba estava. Todos os móveis eram clássicos, de aparência sólida e requintada. A luz que varava pelas janelas altas ajudava a criar uma atmosfera de...  
Kiba não sabia explicar. Sentia como se estivesse em um lugar de conto de fadas, ainda que desconhecesse totalmente o conceito. Ele cresceu em um mundo que não dava espaço para sonhos e romantismos, onde somente sobreviver importava.  
O vampiro captou traços de deslumbramento flutuarem através do rascunho de vínculo. Teve que resistir a súbita vontade de explicar mais sobre tudo naquela sala apenas para impressionar o outro. Admitia que tal postura era infantil demais para ele, senhor daquelas terras, mestre que obliterou o tempo. Talvez nem tudo que vinha com um Dodecaedro fosse digno de vanglória.  
— Você vai... no sol?! — o tom chocado de Kiba soou alto no silêncio que até então reinava entre eles — Vampiros não... hum... sabe? Você é um mesmo? — a pergunta mal escapou dos lábios de Kiba e ele se sentiu bobo por questionar o óbvio.  
Shino parou próximo à porta. Divertiu-se com a dúvida muito pertinente.  
— Sim, eu sou. Existem dois tipos de vampiros: os que são transformados e os que nascem assim. Eu nasci assim, tenho imunidade ao sol e a todos esses conceitos do senso comum — a condição de Shino era sabidamente rara. Conhecia apenas mais um mestre nascido nas trevas, com quem não tinha contato a um bom par de séculos. Vampiros abraçados por um Alta Geração também eram considerados Puro-Sangue, como era o caso daqueles irmãos que moravam n extremo Oeste. Criaturas que nasceram humanas, receberam a mordida de um Segunda Geração e eram tão fortes que ousavam se autodeclarar “Puro-Sangue”.  
— Oh... — Kiba avaliou a informação — E decapitação? Estaca no peito? — perguntou com curiosidade sincera.  
— Nunca tentei — Shino respondeu com certo gracejo — Nem pretendo.  
O Ômega calou-se, preservando-se de dizer algo indevido. Obviamente não planejava fazer nenhuma daquelas coisas contra o vampiro. Pela demonstração de força na caverna sabia que não teria a menor chance.  
Shino entendeu como um sinal para continuarem em frente. Ele abriu a porta e deu passagem a um jardim de tirar o fôlego. Sol ameno incidia sobre um carpete de grama verde de um jeito que Kiba nunca viu antes. E incontáveis qualidades de flores rodeavam na distância, como uma cerca viva de beleza sem igual.  
Como um lugar tão bonito podia pertencer a um monstro? Era isso que as lendas contavam, não? Que aquele homem que o recepcionava tinha fama tal que nem mesmo o pior demônio no inferno se atrevia a pisar em seu território.  
Impressionado e em dúvida, Kiba encarou o vampiro. Conquanto fosse impossível tirar respostas da expressão indiferente exibida pela face de pele marmórea. Beleza. Sim, pela primeira vez notava como o inesperado anfitrião era bonito. E elegante, refinado. Dono de maneiras controladas e nada extravagantes. Um contraste interessante comparado aos trajes exóticos que o recobriam.  
— Venha — Shino chamou.  
Fizeram o contorno da grande mansão, caminhando com calma sobre o tapete natural rumo aos fundos da propriedade. Apenas para se deparar com uma cena que quase fez o coração de Kiba falhar. Ele parou de caminhar e tentou entender o contexto que esbaldou seus olhos.  
Nunca, nem na mais secreta esperança, acreditou que um dia veria algo assim.  
Algo que, antes de ver, ouviu.  
As vozinhas infantis animadas. Gritinhos.  
E risos.  
O filhote de cabelos loiros era Naruto. Kiba o encontrou quando era um bebê recém-nascido, perecendo de fome nos braços daquela que parecia ser a mãe, morta há tempo suficiente para ser uma visão de dar pesadelos. Que naquele momento corria pelo gramado segurando firme dois grandes bolinhos nas mãos, com as bochechas infladas de comida visível graças a boca aberta que ria de felicidade.  
O menino era perseguido por Sasuke, filhote de cabelos negros e péssimo humor. Juntara-se ao grupo cerca de três anos atrás, quando Kiba e Naruto o encontraram vagando por um território hostil, correndo o risco de cair nas garras dos piores tipos imagináveis. Ao tentar salvá-lo Kiba descobriu que era apenas uma isca para alvos adultos. Sua pior cicatriz nasceu nesse dia. Salvou-se por um triz, levando os dois filhotes consigo.  
Naquele instante, Sasuke corria atrás de Naruto com um objeto de madeira nas mãos, tentando acertá-lo. A dinâmica deles era um infinito “morde e assopra”, divertia Kiba quase sempre. O que Sasuke levava era um carrinho, veículo que existiu e desapareceu muito antes que algum daqueles shifters sequer sonhasse em nascer. Nenhum deles sabia da informação, obviamente. E não fazia diferença.  
Por fim, a jovem fêmea, que pareava em idade com os garotinhos, algo entre cinco e seis anos, não podiam afirmar com certeza. Foi a última a se juntar ao pequeno grupo, quando Kiba a encontrou ferida e largada na beira da estrada, para morrer à mingua. Desconhecia a história daquela menina, mas às vezes Ino acordava chorando, trazida à consciência por pesadelos terríveis que Kiba queria sugar para si, sempre que a abraçava e garantia que tudo ficaria bem.  
Menina que estava sentada na grama, comendo calmamente um bolinho enquanto uma mulher de exóticos olhos perolados penteava os cabelos loiros. A dupla recém-chegada estava longe o bastante para não ser notada, ainda que fosse possível para Kiba ver os lábios da mulher se movendo, como se cantarolasse alguma canção.  
— Vocês vieram aqui e macularam meu território. Tive a intenção de eliminá-los como pragas, porém descobri que você é meu Dodecaedro — Shino falou com sinceridade, fazendo Kiba desviar os olhos da cena adorável e encará-lo — Não permitirei que saia daqui. Mas não posso simplesmente viver em guerra com você ou forçá-lo a assumir o seu papel ao meu lado. Eis o que ofereço: se me aceitar, as crianças poderão ficar aqui em um lar, com segurança, alimento... pelo tempo que desejarem. Caso você recuse minha oferta, os três filhotes terão que partir. Te darei um prazo para refletir: terá quinze anos para...  
— Eu aceito — Kiba cortou o discurso surpreendendo o vampiro.  
— Aceita...? Nem terminei de explicar a situação.  
O Ômega riu baixinho. Não havia humor ou diversão naquele som, que trouxe consigo tanta amargura que partiu o coração de Shino. Coração que nunca existiu em seu peito, até que encontrasse Dodecaedro. Pois era isso que Dodecaedro representava para um vampiro: coração, alma... tudo o que fazia de um humano, humano.  
— Caralho, cara! Tem ideia de como é a vida lá fora? Você imagina o que eu tive que fazer em troca de comida ou de um mínimo de segurança?— Kiba lançou as perguntas no ar. E Shino sabia a resposta. Ele viu as marcas. Todas elas — Se me promete a segurança deles, então não importa o que faça comigo. Esse é o mundo em que a gente vive. Ver os três bem é tudo o que eu quero.  
A realidade que veio com o Grande Advento não permitia descanso. Os fracos eram eliminados sem a menor chance. Sem misericórdia. Kiba passou por tanta coisa, viu os pequeninos sofrerem tanta coisa que, de repente, o plano de invadir a propriedade de um monstro como diziam ser Aburame Shino era uma doce tentação.  
Por que não? O vampiro era mestre de uma área considerável. Algo que se equiparava a uma pequena cidade em extensão. Se Kiba e os três filhotes fossem até os limites, ficassem ali na divisa, bem no paredão... vivendo escondidinhos e a salvo, sem perturbar a ninguém... talvez o tal Aburame Shino nem soubesse que estavam ali!  
Nada no mundo descreveria a felicidade de Kiba em encontrar a caverna. Abrigo seguro! Um teto sobre as cabeças deles. Procurou comida, mas era escassa. Podia cozinhar sopa rala com algumas ervas, algo para enganar o estomago e que impediria de morrerem de fome. Condições precárias, sim. Melhores do que as alternativas que tinham: nenhum demônio os caçaria, nenhuma criatura tentaria devorá-los depois de alguma tortura. Ino não era mais um alvo em potencial, como todas as fêmeas sempre são. O próprio Kiba, um raro Ômega, conseguiu dormir duas noites inteiras sem medo de serem atacados.  
Seria aquela paz a clareira no fim do caminho?  
O lugar que apenas as boas pessoas encontravam como recompensa?  
E então foram descobertos pelo dono do lugar. Mesmo dono que lhe oferecia uma espécie de acordo. Que Aburame Shino fizesse qualquer coisa com seu corpo e sua alma, desde que os três filhotes ficassem a salvo, Kiba não pediria mais nada.  
— Só me dê a sua palavra — o garoto pediu — De que eles ficarão bem e...  
Não conseguiu completar a frase. Um doloroso aperto na garganta fez a emoção transbordar. Anos acumulados de tensão e medo vieram a toda. Quantos? Quinze? Catorze? Dezesseis? Não sabia. Conhecer a própria idade era uma dádiva que shifters como Kiba nunca recebiam.  
A emoção do Ômega expandiu-se mansinha. Alcançou Shino, dando-lhe forte vontade de aproximar-se e abraçá-lo. Só não o fez porque ouviu gritinhos de alarde quando tal emoção foi além dos dois, envolveu os filhotes ao longe e até mesmo a serviçal de olhos raros.  
Em questão de segundos Naruto, Sasuke e Ino corriam até ambos. E sem medo algum se colocavam entre o vampiro e o Ômega que consideravam como pai, defendendo-o como tantas e tantas vezes Kiba fizera por eles.  
Aburame Shino baixou os olhos e fitou os filhotes. Sentiu a fúria infante que substituiu a alegria de antes. Naruto chegou mesmo a rosnar baixinho. Sem medo, sem hesitação. Aqueles Betas fariam qualquer coisa pelo Ômega. E vice-versa.  
Compreendeu a atitude deles. A partir daquele instante ele próprio não faria menos por seu Dodecaedro.  
— Tem a minha palavra — Shino garantiu com toda a certeza e toda a firmeza que uma existência como a dele poderia reunir — Vou protegê-los de qualquer mal que se atreva vir aqui. Vou proteger os filhotes. E a você também.


	4. Aquilo que dois constroem juntos

_a clareira no fim do caminho._

A visão exibida pela janela era sombria. Os vidros altos estavam bem fechados, conservando o quarto protegido e, ainda assim, Aburame Shino intuía o frio que se espalhava com o manto de neve sobre o chão.  
Houve um tempo em que suas terras eram protegidas por um feitiço. Ele paralisara o tempo, obrigando a primavera a ser cenário constante.  
E então...  
Dodecaedro.  
O invasor desconhecido que chegou e mudou tudo.  
Kiba, o Ômega sobrevivente que ressonava de leve sobre a cama, no quarto que o casal dividia. Garoto que amava o colorido da primavera, tanto quanto amava as frutas vistosas que vinham com o outono, o calor abrasador do verão e o friozinho aconchegante do inverno.  
Para agradar Dodecaedro, Shino cancelou o encanto e deixou que a natureza voltasse a seguir seu curso.  
Era inverno lá fora. Mas no coração do vampiro nunca mais haveria frio.  
Porque agora ele tinha um coração.  
Não em sentido denotativo. Essa parte anatômica era completamente desnecessária para um vampiro nascido nas trevas. Kiba tornou-se o coração que Shino nunca teve. Ligou-o a humanidade que nunca experimentou. Apresentou-lhe experiências que somente ouviu falar.  
E fez mais.  
Claro.  
Não seria Kiba se não fizesse mais.  
O Ômega conseguiu comover Shino com a preocupação. Ele queria abraçar e salvar o mundo. Não podia, obviamente. Portanto desejou abraçar e salvar tantos quantos estivessem ao seu alcance, começando com os três filhotes e expandindo para diversos outros sobreviventes.  
Quando deu por si, Shino tinha uma pequena aldeia construída no próprio território. Algo em torno de dez humanos e seis shifters morando ali e usufruindo da segurança e sustento. E o número mais do que dobrou naqueles trinta anos em que ele e Dodecaedro estavam juntos.  
Naruto, Sasuke e Ino cresceram. Atingiram a vida adulta, tornaram-se líderes na comunidade, ajudando e coordenando tanto quanto possível. Às vezes, para desespero de Kiba, os três saiam em missão de resgate e voltavam com uma ou duas vítimas a quem salvaram. O mundo ainda era perigoso, infestado de demônios e criaturas nascidas de pesadelos. A diferença é que aqueles três foram treinados por Hinata, serviçal de Shino, eram bem alimentados tanto física quanto mentalmente. Podiam usar toda a força da condição Beta da espécie. Eles cresceram e se tornaram fortes, para orgulho do Ômega que os criou.  
Mais raramente algum desgarrado invadia as terras de Aburame Shino. Invariavelmente algum humano ou shifter que ouviu falar sobre o abrigo seguro que havia ali. Antes, as lendas a respeito de Shino mencionavam apenas um vampiro Puro-Sangue monstruoso, que esmagaria a pobre alma que ousasse macular seus domínios. E pouco a pouco tais verdades se transformavam: corria o boato de que ali existia um lugar seguro onde se podia viver em paz. Que o vampiro dirigia sua fúria para outros vampiros e monstros que tentassem machucar seus protegidos.  
Essa segunda história corria tênue e desacreditada. Foi muito tempo ouvindo o contrário para que as pessoas arriscassem uma invasão de modo leviano. Apenas as muito desesperadas, tal qual Kiba sentiu-se um dia, apostavam todas as fichas e iam atrás do abrigo.   
Shino poderia rir. Séculos de uma postura indiferente e a par dos conflitos, mudada pela chegada sem convite de um Ômega que, na época, era pouco mais do que um filhote. Ao invés de rir, se sentiu nostálgico. Sempre se perdia em memórias quando aquilo acontecia: no dia anterior alguém chegara à sua propriedade. Alguém alcançara o limite ao norte e se infiltrara. Não podia dizer se era alguém em busca de acolhimento ou um inimigo ardiloso. Conquanto duvidasse muito da segunda opção.  
Como a nevasca não deu sinais de melhoria, resolveu enviar Hinata para investigar no dia seguinte. A serviçal seria mais do que suficiente para cuidar das coisas.  
— Vem pra cama... — a voz daquele que pontuava os pensamentos de Shino se fez ouvir, um tanto rouca e cheia de sono. Kiba estava embolado nas quentes cobertas de lã, erguendo-se nos cotovelos enquanto espiava o vampiro.  
O convite verbal foi reforçado pelo vínculo, pequenos fragmentos invisíveis aos olhos que atingiram Shino em cheio. Um chamado irrecusável.  
Ele afastou-se da janela e caminhou até acama. Exibia-se em um traje típico do país que costumava existir ali antes de o Grande Advento dizimar tudo. Uma yukata que dava destaque quase sobrenatural a pele de palidez marmórea, pois a seda preta o envolvia com diáfana leveza.  
O frio tocava-lhe a pele, mas Shino não se incomodava. Kiba chegou e lhe presenteou com ouso efetivo de todos os sentidos. Antes havia frio? Havia. Assim como olfato, paladar, tato e visão. Podia dizer didaticamente qual era o gosto de algo e diferenciá-la das demais.  
Agora Shino degustava os sentidos. Todos eles. O clima mortal do inverno que podia matar uma pessoa comum, até mesmo um shifter. Ah, que prazer era senti-lo. A sensação de provar alimentos e saboreá-los.  
Dodecaedro o fez renascer de um jeito todo novo, ressignificando sua existência no mundo.  
Podia voltar para a cama de casal e tomar seu lugar de direito sobre o amante, se deixar enlaçar pelos braços quentes, aspirando o aroma característico do Ômega, apreciando cada aspecto de estar junto a Kiba; assim como deslizar a língua pelo pescoço que se arrepiava com o contato, enquanto um gemido soava baixinho.  
Ainda era o mesmo Dodecaedro de trinta anos atrás, que não envelhecera um único dia desde que se alimentou da vitae Lasombra. Não um vampiro abraçado, nem um mero serviçal. Esse tipo de maldição não afetava o garoto. Nunca afetaria. Embora o sangue de Shino agisse como um elixir da juventude, que manteria Kiba vivo e ao seu lado por toda a eternidade.  
Agora o cheiro de morangos vinha fácil. A clássica característica daquela classe shifter, recurso usado para seduzir eventuais parceiros reconhecidos. Era eficiente. E como era.  
No começo, o recurso era mais usado em situações de tensão, durante o período que Shino usou para mostrar a sinceridade por trás de suas ações e ofertas. Paciência foi a chave que abriu a muralha que protegia o coração de Kiba, um garoto que cresceu num mundo torpe e impiedoso, onde a sexo era a moeda de troca cobrada de Ômegas. E um preço que o vampiro nunca almejaria. Se houvesse a consumação carnal entre ele e Dodecaedro, então seria de livre e espontânea vontade.  
Não permitiria que fosse embora de seu território, claro. Todavia a relação forçada nunca esteve nos planos de Aburame Shino. Caso fosse recusado construiria um palacete no centro de suas terras e daria para o Ômega, o cercaria de serviçais e permitiria que levasse uma vida livre na medida do possível.  
E fazia questão de lembrar Kiba desse fato a cada vez que consumiam o amor, ou o mais próximo disso que um vampiro podia sentir. Momento em que segurava com cuidado as mãos de Ômega e beijava primeiro um pulso, depois o outro, exatamente sobre as marcas de algemas que um dia lhe dilaceraram a pele, herança adquirida em tenra idade, quando Kiba enfrentou o que nenhuma criança deveria enfrentar.   
O singelo ritual mostrava que Shino nunca o prenderia a qualquer tipo de corrente, física ou não.  
— Faz frio sem você — Kiba voltou a sussurrar, segundos antes que Shino o beijasse na intenção não apenas de espantar tal frio, mas de aquecer as coisas de um jeito que só a intimidade do sexo podia fazer.  
Quando ele chegou ali; adolescente na idade embora ancião nas provações da vida, esperava conseguir um precário abrigo para si e para os filhotes que compunham seu Pack. E ele encontrou algo a mais.  
Shino também encontrou.  
Mas para o vampiro, a “clareira no fim do caminho” tinha outro nome. Uma alcunha perdida no tempo e no espaço, que retomava a extinta e pouco saudosa realidade, denominação para o que tão somente Dodecaedro podia lhe oferecer.  
Paraíso. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, esse enredo dava uma long linda. Fiquei tentada a escrever mais sobre o passado do Kiba e seus três filhotinhos hohohoho, mas a tentação passou bem rápido!
> 
> Sexta-feira tem mais Pigmentos!! Até lá ♥ e obrigada a quem chegou aqui e faz parte dos 7% que tem alma e muito coração hohohohoh (piada interna do grupo)


End file.
